


Mr & Mrs Garner

by Axolotl7



Series: Fluffy one-shots - Six Months May was "Away" from Shield [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet following on from episode 3x03 where Melinda says she didn’t leave Drew…</p><p>Philinda fans don’t run away too soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Garner

He waits until two weeks after the wedding to phone her. He’s been dying to hear her voice since she left but he didn’t want to crowd her when she'd asked for time away.

“Hello?” even her voice as she answers the phone tells of her happiness and he smiles to hear it even if he’s not the cause of her contentment.

“How was the wedding?” he asks, knowing that she hates the usual introductions and platitudes that seem to go hand in hand with telephone conversations – if she recognises his voice then she doesn’t need him to confirm it’s him on the line, if he’s speaking then she’ll assume he’s okay unless he says otherwise, and she doesn’t give a damn about what the weather is doing.

“The ceremony was beautiful,” she confirms with a lightness he wouldn’t have heard in her voice at any point over the past seven years.

“Maui wasn’t it?” he asks, like he’d ever forget where she was heading when she left the base.

“Guaranteed good weather,” she confirms. “Don’t want rain on a wedding day, it’s supposed to be bad luck.” How she knows that little gem of trivia he will never know. Must be something from before her first marriage. He can’t imagine that she’s been sitting reading about weddings anytime over the last few years.

“Little red bikini and hula skirt?” he teases enjoying her laughter as it comes down the line. He made her laugh. It’s a pleasant victory for him, howsoever minor it may seem.

“Little more formal than that,” she chuckles. “The bikini was for afterwards.” He takes a moment as his mind flashes him THAT image. He’s sure she knows that she’s teasing him.

“I bet you looked stunning,” he manages to force out, bringing his mind back on task. He’s unsure if he means in the bikini or before himself.

There’s a smile in her voice as she replies, “No one’s allowed to outshine the bride. It’s a rule.”

“It’s a good rule. Sensible,” he agrees with the gravely and the conversation starts to lapse into silence.

“What’s she like? The bride?” he jumps to ask simply to avoid letting their conversation stall into uncomfortable.

“Warm. Friendly. Risk averse. Safe,” comes the swift answer. Everything she hasn’t been for the past seven years, is what his mind hears.

“Sounds like we could do with her on the team. Maybe when Andrew comes back, he’ll bring her with-”

“Drew’s coming back to Shield?” she interrupts.

“He didn’t tell you?” As if he needs to ask.

“He did not.” As if she needs to answer.

“So…”

“So?”

“So… do you think he’ll at least bring the wife to visit?” he pushes. He can’t help it. He always pushes.

“I doubt it,” she scoffs and he can hear a clatter in the background as she attends to something more noisily than she might otherwise. “I think he’ll want to keep his home-life very much away from his work for Shield. Keep her safe.”

“Sensible,” he agrees.

“He does have his moments.”

There’s a flash and a beep confirming a call incoming on another line. “I’ve got another call coming in. I’ll call you again tomorrow?” he asks hopefully. Two weeks without contact was long enough for him. He didn’t, he doesn’t want to impose but…

“Sure,” she confirms before he can rescind the request and he smiles even though she can’t see it. “Same number, 4pm Eastern time?”

“It’s a date!” he crows and kicks himself mentally for the phrasing as well as the overexcitement. He moves to take the other call. Hand hesitates over the button. “Oh, Melinda? Before you go?”

“Yes?” she’s still there.

“What is Mrs Garner’s name?”

“Angela. Angela Marie Garner,” she confirms. There’s a moments hesitation before she adds, “I already ran all the background checks. My mother too.”

“Actually, I was thinking more a card or something.”

He hears the laughter in her voice as she signs off.

He’s happy that she’s happy.

He’s happier still that he not got to write a card to Mrs Melinda Garner again.

He much prefers Melinda May-Coulson.

There’s still time.

 

x


End file.
